


Prompt #37: "Can I kiss you?"

by Xylianna



Series: Xy's 100 Ways Challenge [45]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Femslash, Kinktober, Nipple Play, also a fixit of sorts, everyone lives au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Crowe could tell her face was on fire, and she didn’t care. She’d get to play with those amazing titsandget eaten out? Was this some great cosmic reward for her near death experience?She’d take it.





	Prompt #37: "Can I kiss you?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dudewheresmytea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/gifts).

> Written for the 100 Ways prompt "Can I kiss you?" the kinktober (day 13, oops I'm early) prompts nipple play + dirty talk, and also as a belated fill for a prompt given to me by my friend [dudewheresmytea](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea) when I was asking for femslash prompts <3
> 
> Many thanks to beta-san [aliatori](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aliatori) for their keen eyes and kind words! <3

When Crowe finally pulled in at Hammerhead, it was a godsdamned relief. After that strange van had tried to cut her off - and succeeded in completely derailing her mission - she’d hightailed it down any open road that she found, trying to stay away from crowded areas and hopefully under the radar. Well, Hammerhead certainly qualified for that. It was little more than a mechanic shop, a gas pump, and a cafe. Crowe thought she’d spied a caravan and briefly weighed the pros and cons of renting it, but ultimately decided it was too risky.

Whoever was out for her wasn’t gonna wait while she caught up on beauty sleep.

What she really needed was a payphone so she could call Nyx or Lib and find out what the fuck was going on back in Insomnia. Her stomach chose that moment to growl, reminding her that she needed to refuel more than just her bike, so she made her way into the small restaurant.

A cheery little sign proclaimed the place to belong to Takka, and despite being in the middle of nowhere, it was doing brisk dinner business. Crowe chose the empty booth farthest from the door and allowed herself to slump down against the cracked vinyl.

“Getchu somethin’, ma’am?”

Ah, sweet anonymity. Crowe was glad she’d had the foresight to ditch her Kingsglaive jacket. “Burger and coke,” she ordered. “Pay phone?”

“Busted.” The man shook his head wearily. “But I can get you the food.”

She offered him a smile - it wasn’t his fault that she’d have to figure out another way to reach home. “Thanks.”

“You can borrow mine.”

The voice was sweet as honey and music to Crowe’s ears. Turning around on her seat, she locked eyes with a cheerfully grinning blonde woman who was wearing, of all things, a tiny bikini top under her open jacket. Crowe had to admit, it took immense self restraint to keep her eyes on the stranger’s face, but she was technically on the clock which wasn’t the time for checking out pretty ladies.

“Thanks.” Crowe hoped she didn’t sound too terse as she plucked the phone out of the suntanned hand before her. “I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll be waiting. Y’all take your time.” The grin’s wattage intensified, and Crowe decided she’d have to come back to Hammerhead again when she was on leave.

Walking outside, she stepped to the side of the gravel lot, keeping her eyes alert to any passersby. Punching in a number she knew by heart, Crowe impatiently waited as the phone rang.

“Ulric.” Her best friend sounded distracted and exhausted.

“Hey, hero.”

“Crowe!” She could picture him in her mind, probably having been lounging around dancing a flame between his fingers. Now he’d have leaped up to pace, as if he could cross the distance and be at her side. She wished he could, but even warp striking had its limits.

“Just wanted to check in and let you know that my mission was a total bust.” Dark eyes tracked two men as they climbed out of a beat up pickup truck and walked into the diner. “I’m out in Hammerhead. Gonna stay the night.”

“That’s probably for the best.” Nyx’s voice sounded as tired as if he’d been awake for a week straight. “Shit really hit the fan here.”

In amazement, Crowe listened as Nyx recounted the events of the day. The Empire’s plot foiled before it even got off the ground, the Emperor and his Chancellor in prison and Commander Ravus released into his sister’s care. There was more to it than that, yeah, but Crowe was too shocked to absorb the half of it.

“You’ll… probably have to explain that all again when I get home,” she finally cut him off with a self deprecating laugh. “But everyone is alright?”

“Yeah,” Nyx’s sigh was heavy with relief. “The King had sent Prince Noctis and his friends out shortly after you left on your mission, but they’ve been recalled and are safely in the Citadel. Despite the threat being contained, we’re on high security until it all gets… resolved.”

Crowe nodded, then remembered he couldn’t see her nod and grunted something she hoped was adequate response. The stress of her day compounded with her friend’s infodump was leaving her wanting nothing more than a stiff drink and a soft bed, now please.

“Hey, I’ll call you tomorrow. I’m gonna grab a bite and some sleep, and I should be back in the city by midday tomorrow.”

“Sounds good.” A pause. “Be careful.”

“Why, Ulric, do you think you’re the only hero, _hero_?” Crowe smirked. “I’ll behave myself.”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn—”

“So, basically, don’t blow up Hammerhead or leave without settling my tab?” she teased.

Nyx’s laugh was a welcome balm. “Good enough.” His voice softened affectionately, “See you tomorrow.”

She hung up, not being much for big goodbyes. Making her way back into the diner, she sought out the woman who lent her the phone, finding her still sitting in the booth from before, absolutely destroying a cheeseburger.

Crowe passed over the phone. “I’d offer to buy you dinner as a thank you, but looks like you’re covered.”

The blonde peered up from behind tawny eyelashes that batted playfully as ruby red lips curved in a flirtatious smile. “Yeah, but you _could_ buy me a drink.”

Feeling her own lips quirk in response to the suggestion, Crowe nodded. “Seems fair. What’s your poison?”

“Takka knows my usual.”

After Crowe returned with drinks and a burger for herself, she sat across from the other woman and slid her beer over. “So, you gonna tell me your name, or should I just keep thinking of you as the hot blonde mechanic?” Crowe took a guess based off the grease stain smudged across one suntanned cheek, and the Hammerhead logo on her cap.

“I mean, you’re not wrong.” She chuckled, the laughter low and husky in a way that did things to Crowe’s insides. “I’m Cindy.”

“Crowe.” She offered a hand to shake, and electricity tingled along her fingers when Cindy clasped it in hers. Cindy’s hand was calloused from hard work, and the brush of those rough fingertips against her palm as they pulled their hands away had her attention.

“Any news from the city?” Cindy asked. “Figured you to be a Glaive from them boots.”

Crowe crossed her legs so one of those boots stuck out from beneath the table, the well cared for leather gleaming even in the dim lighting offered by the cafe. “You’re right. And there is. News, I mean.” She offered Cindy an apologetic smile. “I really don’t want to talk about it, but I imagine tomorrow’s newspaper will be an interesting read.”

“Naw, I get it,” Cindy said with another sweet little grin. “Who wants to talk about their work while out with a pretty gal like me?”

Crowe laughed. “Exactly!” She sipped her own beer, leaning forward. “Tell me more about you. What do you do for fun out here in the… opposite of big city?”

“Work mostly,” Cindy shrugged. “Read. Watch TV.” Her big blue eyes locked onto Crowe’s. “And sometimes, I get lucky and an interesting stranger passes through. Then I have all kinds of fun.”

Crowe’s heart hammered in her chest. She wasn’t used to being hit on so blatantly, but she really liked how self assured and confident Cindy was. “Maybe we’ll have some fun after dinner.” She cringed as soon as the line was out of her mouth. While she’d never admit it to his face, she wished sometimes she had Nyx’s way with flirting, Crowe felt she always came off awkward. Well, awkward was better than desperate, and from the way Cindy’s booted foot was coiling around her calf, they were both equally interested in seeing where this could go.

“What did ya have in mind?” Cindy asked, somehow making the mundane words sound salacious.

“I should say right up front that I need to leave early tomorrow morning.” Crowe felt it was best to be honest. “But, that leaves a whole night.” She glanced around to make sure no one was close enough to overhear. “And I’d like to explore the little bit of skin your bikini is hiding.”

Crowe had never told anyone this before — Nyx and Lib would never let her hear the end of it, despite how openly all three spoke of the women they dated — but she was very definitely a ‘breast woman’. She could spend hours teasing someone’s nipples with her fingers and her tongue, and Cindy’s get-up left so little to the imagination that Crowe already knew she’d have a fucking _feast_ once she got Cindy into bed.

“Aw, this ol’ thing?” Cindy ran a finger along one crimson strap, causing the cup to pull away from the upper mound of her breast.

Crowe finished her beer. “What about you?” She wasn’t so greedy that she’d only focus on her own fantasies, one night stand or not.

“Mmm,” Cindy hummed, tipping her head to one side as she thought. “I think…” she tapped a fingertip against her lips in the brief pause, “I’d like to taste you.” The pink tip of her tongue flicked out to wet that fingertip before she reached for her beer, draining it in one impressive gulp.

Crowe could tell her face was on fire, and she didn’t care. She’d get to play with those amazing tits _and_ get eaten out? Was this some great cosmic reward for her near death experience?

She’d take it.

“You got a place? I rented the caravan.”

Cindy’s nose wrinkled. “Yeah, let’s go up to my room. I live over the garage.” Her eyes flashed with mischief. “And don’t you worry about Paw-Paw. He sleeps downstairs, and turns in early.”

As they stood up and walked out to cross the parking lot, Crowe felt like she was on fire from each accidental brush of hands. When Cindy’s hip bumped hers, it was no accident, and a sidelong glance showed that Cindy was wearing a sly grin.

“Can’t you walk any faster?”

With a challenge like that, it was no time at all and Crowe found herself in a tiny, neat studio apartment. She leaned over to start undoing her boots, but was stopped by Cindy’s purred, “Leave ‘em on. And get on the bed.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Crowe laughed, perching on the edge of the mattress. 

Cindy shrugged off her jacket and let it drop to the floor. Crowe’s eyes were riveted by the bronzed skin exposed to her gaze, and she longed to run her hands over Cindy’s strong arms and muscular shoulders. Yeah, feel all that strength, then slide them down, and cup those magnificent breasts, and…

Crowe took a deep breath. She wasn’t a teenager, and she had self control.

At least, she did until Cindy untied her bikini and tossed it to land in Crowe’s lap.

Crowe surged off the bed and wrapped Cindy in her arms, crashing her unpainted mouth against that crimson grin in a passionate kiss. Cindy returned the kiss ardently, biting Crowe’s lower lip in a way that shot liquid heat to her core. She reached for Cindy’s belt, impatient to see all of her, touch all of her, feel that curvy body pressed against hers. It didn’t matter that she was wearing the shortest shorts Crowe had ever seen; it was still too much, still in the way.

“Boy, someone’s thirsty,” Cindy murmured in Crowe’s ear once they broke their kiss to breathe.

“Am I the only one?” Crowe asked acerbically, prompting Cindy to throw her head back and laugh. The laughter was cut off when Crowe’s hand slipped beneath the waistband of white cotton panties, the only clothing Cindy still wore since at some point she’d managed to get out of her boots.

“No,” Cindy moaned, bucking her hips to rub her pussy against Crowe’s fingers. “You’re wearin’ too much, darlin’. I don’t want you to stop, but I _do_ want you naked.”

Crowe slowly drew her hand out of Cindy’s underwear, giving her clit a firm rub on the way. She unselfconsciously shucked her t-shirt. Crowe went braless beneath her shirt, her small breasts not requiring the extra support. She reached for her own belt only to be stopped by Cindy’s hands on hers.

Looking up, Crowe grinned broadly seeing the way Cindy’s baby blues were honed in on her breasts. Crowe looked down and gave herself an admiring glance; she could see why Cindy liked them. But, she could see her own tits any day. Lifting umber eyes, she focused on Cindy’s chest, reaching out with one fingertip to trace over an already rock hard nipple. Breast size had nothing to do with nipple size — Crowe herself had wide areolas that used to embarrass her when she was younger — but Cindy’s nipples were big enough to cap her massive rack perfectly, in Crowe’s discerning opinion. She tweaked one between two fingers, and Cindy retaliated by sliding a hand inside Crowe’s leather pants and finding her incredibly wet cunt.

“No bra, no panties… I like that,” Cindy cooed.

“But my pants have to stay on if you want the boots on,” Crowe pointed out.

Cindy shimmied Crowe’s pants down over her slim hips and creamy thighs until they bunched around her knees. “That’ll do,” Cindy said with a satisfied nod, before reaching out and shoving Crowe backwards onto the bed.

Crowe scooted back until her entire body was supported by the bed. Guided by Cindy’s strong hands, she bent her knees and let them fall wide apart, revealing her intimate flesh to Cindy’s hungry gaze. It felt a little awkward with the leather bunched around her knees and calves, but the way Cindy’s eyes lingered on her boots made it worth it.

And when Cindy began to crawl over Crowe, the way those pendulous breasts swayed with every motion had Crowe forgetting about her pants entirely.

Cindy kissed her, and Crowe felt her tongue slide over the seam of her lips. She opened her mouth and met Cindy’s tongue with her own, losing the ability to form coherent thought in the process. Reaching up, she cupped Cindy’s breasts, rolling the nipples with her fingers. She felt torn — Cindy tasted amazing, and she could keep kissing her for hours.

But she really wanted her mouth on those tits.

“You want somethin’, sugah?” Cindy giggled. “You’re gonna have to use your words.” Her summer-sky eyes danced with humor, and desire. “Be specific.”

Crowe wasn’t much for talking in bed, but she’d make an exception. “I want to suck on your nipples. I want to leave bite marks on your breasts so that you remember me tomorrow. I want to see if you can come just from me playing with them.”

“Oh, my.” Cindy kissed Crowe’s forehead before drawing back enough to shower her in a brilliant smile. “Rest assured, honey, I won’t forget you anytime soon. But mark away.” Thus said, Cindy straddled Crowe’s hips, braced her hands on the headboard, and gave Crowe the perfect angle to reach those tantalizing mounds.

Crowe was in heaven. She couldn’t even be embarrassed by the eager way she nuzzled her face in between Cindy’s breasts, she was too excited. Sucking one nipple into her mouth, she teased the other with her fingers, not wanting either side to be left out. She eased back and took a good mouthful of breast in her mouth and bit, sucking hard, much harder than she had on the sensitive nub. You had to suck hard and steady to leave a good bruise behind, and Crowe believed this was worth doing properly.

The feeling of a hand snaking over her belly and teasing the folds of her pussy lips nearly had Crowe pop her mouth off in surprise, but she persevered. When she did release her hold and ease back, she saw the beginning of what would darken into a beautiful mark.

Only fair to make both tits match.

Crowe took the other breast in her mouth with a wanton moan, reaching out to play with the other nipple. She could tell by the way Cindy’s breath caught that she was into it, and that just spurred her on even more. Cindy’s fingers teasing at the entrance of her cunt didn’t hurt either. Crowe bucked her hips, trying to take those fingertips inside her, thinking if she could orgasm while worshipping this amazing set of breasts she could die happy if another attempt on her life was made tomorrow.

But Cindy drew her hand away, and Crowe whimpered in frustration.

“Your mouth is busy,” Cindy drawled, “so I’ll do the talking.” When Crowe opened her mouth to release the breast she’d been sucking on, Cindy directed her to the other. “I didn’t say to stop, now, did I?”

Well, she hadn’t. So Crowe began to lick at the large nipple in her face, twisting her tongue around it the same way she hoped Cindy would to her clit. Now, please.

One calloused, clever finger began to probe at the entrance of Crowe’s pussy again, and she whined against Cindy’s breast, squirming in an effort to get more.

“You really want this, huh?” Cindy remarked, plunging her finger fully within Crowe in one smooth motion. 

Crowe screamed. There was no other word for it.

“Gotta learn some patience, darlin’,” Cindy continued, slowly stroking her finger in and out. “And don’t leave me hanging!” She reached down and slapped Crowe’s cheek lightly, reminding her that Cindy’s attentions were not an excuse to stop.

Once Crowe had sealed her lips around a swollen nipple, Cindy resumed speaking. “You’re so hot and wet for me, baby. I can tell you needed this. Well, I need it too. Want it. Want you.” Each sentence was punctuated with a thrust of her finger, causing tiny starbursts to explode behind Crowe’s closed eyelids.

“I’m gonna make you come just like this,” Cindy cooed. “While you’re suckin’ on my tits. Just from my lil ol’ fingers. And then,” she added a second finger, and Crowe’s eyes shot open only to roll back in her head. She reached up with both hands to knead at Cindy’s breasts, smooshing them together so she could flick her tongue over both nipples. “Then, I’m gonna eat you out, taste all that sweet, sweet juice, and make you come again until you beg for me to stop.”

“And when you beg,” Cindy’s voice was almost a sing-song, playful and teasing while simultaneously being confident and sensual, “you’d better say _please_.”

Nothing else was needed. Crowe saw white as her body tensed up before releasing into an almost excruciating climax. Her inner walls pulsed around Cindy’s fingers, but Cindy didn’t stop for a moment, thrusting them in and out and prolonging Crowe’s climax to the point she almost had to tap out.

“You stopped again,” Cindy clucked her tongue. “Makes sense, I guess, given the giant orgasm I just gave you. But I’m feelin’ neglected.”

A quick glance up showed Cindy looking anything but, her suntanned face sheened with sweat and those red lips — the lipstick smeared in a way that had Crowe’s body wracked with aftershocks — curved in a self-satisfied smile.

Crowe reached up and curled her hands around Cindy’s shoulders, drawing her down until she could again reach her breasts. She used her hands to pluck and pinch at those nipples, still rock hard despite the lapse in attention. At the same time, she fluttered her tongue over the sensitive peaks, using her hands to knead the mounds of Cindy’s breasts. There was no finesse to Crowe’s motions now; she was post-orgasmic and not entirely in her head, but she hoped that Cindy was enjoying what she was doing.

“Mmmmm,” Cindy sighed languorously. “That feels amazin’, sugah. But… I can’t wait anymore.” She leaned down and captured Crowe’s lips in a brief, firm kiss. “I gotta taste you.”

Crowe murmured something she hoped Cindy interpreted as assent and fell back against the pillows. Judging by the way Cindy slithered down her body, they were on the same page. A fucking fantastic page, as far as Crowe was concerned. Cindy didn’t linger, but pressed kisses to Crowe’s collarbones and playfully nibbles to her breasts, before pushing her thighs wider apart and settling herself between them.

Crowe peered downward, her heart hammering at the contrast of Cindy’s tanned, sunny self and her own pale, creamy legs. She watched as Cindy slowly lowered her head to her pussy, but the moment Cindy’s tongue swept along Crowe’s slit, she was blind. Unable to see anything but the inside of her eyelids, unable to think beyond a desperate yearning for _more_.

Cindy’s lips buzzed against her cunt, and Crowe realized she was speaking. With great focus, Crowe caught enough of the words to parse together the general sentiment. Cindy was perhaps the frankest, dirtiest talker Crowe had ever been in bed with, and she was equal parts embarrassed and turned on as Cindy cooed compliments about Crowe’s flavor and feel beneath her mouth.

And then, Crowe was coming harder than she had in _months_, and she wasn’t thinking at all. Cindy didn’t stop; and the feeling of her mouth working at Crowe’s clit, her fingers plunging into Crowe’s pussy, drove her straight from one orgasm to the next. She remembered she was supposed to beg, and if she had the slightest bit of shame left she lost it now, uttering depraved, broken words in a keening voice she hardly recognized as her own until she saw stars and forgot how to talk.

When at last she came back down to Eos, Crowe was panting to catch her breath. Cindy shifted around to lay next to her, wrapping one strong arm around Crowe and pulling her against her lush curves.

“Did you… I mean… was it…” Crowe tried to ask how Cindy had enjoyed herself, but words were hard.

“Oh, I had a _great_ time, sugah,” Cindy assured her. “But, if you could just reach down, and…”

With a surprisingly coy smile, Crowe asked, “Can I kiss you?”

Cindy chortled. “_Now_ you’re shy? Kiss me as much as you like, honey.”

Crowe slid a hand between Cindy’s legs and grinned at finding her sopping wet. She canted her head up until she could cover Cindy’s mouth with her own in a sweet kiss, even as she slipped two fingers into Cindy’s hot cunt and used her thumb to rub against Cindy’s swollen clit. Despite her post-orgasmic fatigue, Crowe happily continued her ministrations, delighting in the way Cindy bucked and sighed against her, until she felt that surge of wetness, that tightening of muscles around her hand. She drank down Cindy’s moans with her kisses, and when Cindy pushed at her, Crowe carefully removed her hand, twining her arms around Cindy and butterflying kisses over her cheeks and neck while she caught her breath and came back into herself.

“That,” Cindy said shakily, “was _so_ good.” She pressed a hand to Crowe’s cheek until deep brown met cheerful blue. “Tell me we can do that again?”

Crowe chuckled low in her throat. “Well, I don’t get out this way often… but I will definitely call you when I do.”

“Good,” Cindy smiled sleepily. “Let’s take a nap… and then go again, before you have to leave.”

“Yeah,” Crowe agreed, nestling closer and laying her head over Cindy’s heart. “Sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Any comments you leave would thrill me, as would kudos! <3


End file.
